Secret Admirer from another world
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: This is a blend of the episode "The lonely", the cult film Barbarella, Gamera showa, Ultraman showa, Toho showa, and Godzilla showa. A female martian travels to earth to see if any human male could interest her. What'll happen next? Here's our cast: Neville Brand, William Holden, Anita Pallenberg, Suzanne Pleshette, Kim Novak, and Ursula Andress.


Secret Admirer from another world

Part 1

_"There is such a thing called loneliness._

_It could be anywhere, even in far away worlds._

_We have ourselves a lonely martian. Female at that._

_Her name? Veronica is the name._

_She has traveled from her home, planet Z-3004._

_Why you may ask? To find a male companion._

_She does have her eyes set on one man and one man alone._

_His name? Jubal Archer. _

_There is love and there are secret admirers,_

_who have led us into one place known to man_

_as...The Twilight Zone." _

It was a summer evening and into the gleaming stars in the sky, a bumble bee patterned spaceship hovered. Inside, there are male and female martians taking the form of humans. All was quiet in the lower part of the ship, but, in the upper part, the leader was looking out the window at each male that passed by and so far, none of them are the one she has found handsome.

"Miss! Miss Veronica!" a voice called.

"Yes, Vesper?" Veronica said.

"I think I found the man you desire." Vesper told her.

"Where is he?" Veronica asked.

"Right there." Vesper pointed to her left.

"There's my handsome devil! I've got big plans for him!" Veronica looked at her "handsome devil" in a seductive way.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the ship, Veronica's "handsome devil" was out for a stroll and minding his own business when he was suddenly startled.

"Ha! Ha! I got you good Jubal!" a voice said.

"Darn it, Hal, you scared me to death!" Jubal had his hand on his chest and was a bit annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon I was just teasin' you!" Hal brushed off Jubal's annoyance.

"That's the fifth time I have been scared!" Jubal barked.

"Why? What else has scared you besides me?" Hal asked.

"Well, I don't mean to sound fantastic, but, I think I keep seeing a spaceship in the sky. Like it is a spaceship from another world." Jubal told him.

"Oh Jubal, you probably saw a shooting star!" Hal brushed it off.

"A shooting star wouldn't be bumble-bee patterned, Hal." Jubal told him.

"Jubal, you're one of many who keep seeing these spaceships. I mean everybody is seeing spaceships these days, but, I must tell you that aliens don't exist!" Hal replied.

"Oh, really? Well, if I get kidnapped by one, you'll have to believe me!" Jubal snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the ship, Veronica kept staring at Jubal and running her fingers in her hair as she had a plan to abduct Jubal and keep him for herself.

"Handsome devil, I'll have you tonight." Veronica said to herself.

The energy was running low on the ship and very rapidly.

"Ben, land the ship immediately." Veronica spoke into the speaker.

"Yes, leader." Ben said.

Then, before they knew it, the ship landed into a nearby field.

"Perfect! Now, I must get my handsome devil." Veronica said as she smirked. She had a plan to get her beloved "handsome devil", even if she had to wait for night fall.

* * *

All the while, Jubal still thought about the spaceship he saw and was afraid that he may get nabbed by whatever was in there.

"Jubal, are you OK?" a voice called.

"No, Vikki, I'm not. I keep thinking about the spaceship I saw." Jubal said.

"Oh, Jubal, every time somebody brings up anything about spaceships, you freeze up." Vikki said.

"Well, I'm scared because what if they kidnap any of us?" Jubal was beginning to be scared.

"Oh, hun, you think about it too much. It'll be alright." Vikki tried to help Jubal take his mind off of it.

"Eh, you're right. I'm probably thinking about it too much or working too hard." Jubal shrugged. Little did he know that he had a secret admirer and that secret admirer was from another world.

It was 11:30pm and Jubal was still a bit stressed out over the spaceship and the possibility of something happening. However, not wanting to worry his wife or his brother, mainly his wife, he went off to bed. Meanwhile inside the ship, Veronica knew it was the perfect time to nab Jubal since he would be sound asleep. So, without any hesitation, she turned on the extractor beam and extracted Jubal out from his bed through the window to her ship. Once he was inside her ship, she put him in her chamber where she slept and gazed over him.

"Ohhh, he is so handsome. Even more in contact than distant." Veronica petted his hair with her hand.

"What shall we do now?" Vesper asked.

"The rest of you can do whatever, I'll wait here until he wakes up." Veronica replied.

"I think I found a guy I think is cute." Vesper told her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get him." Veronica replied as she continued stroking Jubal's hair.

Vesper then went ahead and nabbed her beloved who just happened to be Jubal's brother, Hal. She put him in her chamber so that way he wouldn't be able to find Jubal, right way.

"You're so gorgeous, pretty boy." Vesper whispered into Hal's ear.

Meanwhile, Veronica began kissing Jubal's face and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, handsome devil, where have you been my whole life?" Veronica whispered.

As that was going on, Vikki and Madge were still sound asleep. Little did they know that they would be fighting over their husbands with women from another world. Little did Hal and Jubal know that they were about to wake up in a spaceship instead of their own rooms.

How will they react? Will Vikki and Madge also have secret admirers in the ship?

To Be Continued...


End file.
